jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arhiia Concordia
Known as Aria Concordia, her Galactic Basic name, and the name she took upon herself once she became Sith, for a long while, her past has been a mystery to many until now. She runs Arkanian Microtechnologies and rules over the planet Arkania as their Queen with the Arkanian Dominion. Her planetary government is just the beginning though as the New Republic acts as their federal government with Arhiia being their Senatorial representative in the Senate. She has held many positions of authority, but the ones gained in the political ring will forever be the ones she will hold true to. Half Arkanian and half human, to the untrained eye, her platinum hair and silver-blue eyes appear to be that of a human, but this 28 year old holds more secrets than one would expect.. ---- Description Hated by many, Arhiia Vao Concordia is a brilliant young woman and skilled warrior, one with a personality few can stomach, yet somehow a good number seem to manage to. She has been Sith, she has been Jedi, but now has decided to adopt a more neutral stance on the Force after an accident with Sith Magic that resulted in the loss of a good portion of her memory. As a Sith she was amongst the high ranking officers in the Warriors of the Iron Fists as well as one of the top spies in the CIAS, a branch of intelligence ops beneath the NSO. As a Jedi she was ranked as a Jedi Master in The Emerald Order and leader of the Jedi High Council. It was upon this time that she was married to Jedi Grand Master Benye-Cali, having previously been married to Cassus Fett. She is part of the Concordia Family Tree and has an adopted son, Ty Concordia, whom she found on Arkania one day while supervising the upgrading of the home base security forces. Her Father is An Tiarna Dubh, High King of the Iron Fists and her Uncle remains to be Dace Concordia under the Sith mantle of Lord Iniquitous. Only recently has she found out that she has two cousins, Dason Concordia and Lord Nexus, and then finally four Brothers, Avidus, Zenchou Piteos, Diem Riain Dubh, and FoghlaÃ Mara Dubh. She is a skilled martial artist and weapons master, a truly formidable opponent if there ever was one as she is easily able to adapt to any situation. Fearless and loyal as they come, she fights each day with as much honor and dignity as the last, having had to lose all in her life to gain so much more. Though now she seems to have traded in her sabers for words in the political arena. ---- History Into the Morning Light ---- Born Arhiia Vao on the world of Arkania, she was an only child born into the Royal House of Concordia. Her childhood was a joyous one filled with all the earthly delights a Princess could ask for. Her parents, Rhyiianna Alderra Concordia, a native Arkanian and An Tiarna Dubh, a human, were happily married and raised her up until the age of 6. her Mother was an esteemed and well accomplished geneticist and cyberneticist, considered one of the best, she was not only this but also Queen of House Concordia and the Arkanian Dominion. She was also the one who founded Arkanian Microtechnologies, a cybernetics and genetics lab that did off world catering to the Galaxy. Her Father, a skilled warrior, stood by her side and spent most of his time raising her, as King of House Concordia. He taught her not just as the only Princess of House Concordia, but also as his only daughter, the ways of the force, life, and how to survive. Because of him was she only able to overcome the next series of obstacles in my life. Trouble in the Afternoon Sun ---- The Arkanian Dominion was the running government on Arkania, a monarchy if you will. It consisted of all the family members of House Concordia which numbered in the hundreds and ran the planet smoothly only until there was an upheaval, a revolution. Things amongst the Houses were becoming more troublesome for her Mother seeing as they were becoming more and more competitive, wanting to overthrow the House of Concordia and what it embodied, the Dominion. The other Houses had sworn loyalty to the Concordians, despite the fact they had a long running feud because of her Mother's marriage to her Father, whom they considered an outsider. Her Uncle, Dace, Prince of House Concordia, had to repeatedly step in between them to prevent a complete genocide of either of the Houses. Through him they survived as far as they did. One day he simply disappeared though, later found out to have been taken by the Jedi. It was on this day that there was a disagreement between the other Houses and the Concordia House that cost the Concordians everything, including their lives and their power as the Dominion, the ruling Monarchy. Her Mother, the Queen, was brutally murdered one night as she hid under the bed, helpless, watching as she was struggling for her very life, the men of the opposing Houses yelling profanities of what they were going to do to her and how useless she was. Her Father, the King, was out on a diplomatic mission to make peace with a new House that had popped up and was thus oblivious to the events taking place back in the Palace. As she laid under the bed cowering, her Mother's eyes met hers, silently pleading for her to stay hidden. To this day she has never forgotten the look of her Mother's eyes as the life slowly left them and she slumped down next to the bed right where Arhiia was.. Her Father came home much later to find her Mother dead and the young girl desperately pleading for her to wake up. Realizing what had happened he grabbed his daughter and they headed to the spaceport in Novania knowing all of the Concordians were either dead by now or soon to be due to this uprising amongst the Houses. Upon entering the spaceport they ran into some of the men from the other Houses and their bounty hunters. Her Father shoved her off and urged her to run towards the nearest shuttle as he began to start fighting them off. Arhiia was the only heir to the throne and if anything, needed to survive to ensure that they could return one day and retake what was rightfully theirs. The last Arhiia saw of her Father for 14 years was him lying on the ground covered in blood, his hand outstretched towards me... Forgotten Tragedies ---- Little did Arhiia know, but her Father had survived the encounter with the men and their hired help. He returned to the Palace and began his rule as a solitary King by slaying the people who killed his wife and her Mother. Unable to continue his rule, he left in contempt of the Emigre House, the ones who had secretly ordered the extermination, as they took over for him, the Concordia House was all but dead. With this done, he left the Dominion and went in search of his daughter. Unable to find her after many years, he settled down on Manaan and established Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists. Entering the Journey ---- Arhiia had watched her Father fly many times, so she knew her way around the shuttle's controls, the shuttle she stole, but she had never plotted a course for hyperspace on her own. Just pressing buttons and not paying attention, she unknowingly plotted a course in which she would exit hyperspace near the Kathol Rift. Her shuttle sat adrift in space for a couple days before it was found by a Sanhedrim ship. Little did she know, but this ship held the very thing that would change her life forever and shape her further into the young woman she would grow into. The ship was piloted by a group of Aing-Tii warriors that brought her back to their monastery. Without question, she was given food and a caregiver until one day she displayed to one of the Aing-Tii monks my mastery of the force. From that day forward, she was taken in and treated like one of their own as they trained her in the ways of the force as they saw it; not in terms of Jedi or Dark Jedi—of black and white, as it were—but more like a full-color rainbow. They also instilled in her that while all events in life were not necessarily predetermined, they were in a sense guided by the force or otherwise. The Prophecy ---- One day as Arhiia was training, an Aing-Tii monk pulled her aside and led her into her home dwelling to show her something. She was puzzled at first and surprised by such a move, as she was never pulled aside by anyone but her teachers or caregiver. The Aing-Tii spoke to her through the force, telling her of a great many things that would come to pass because of her, her actions, and a great many things she needed to accomplish in her life. Taking her hand, the Aing-Tii flow walked her down her path to show her as proof of her words, because Arhiia was quite unbelieving of this all. As they walked through the folds of time, she saw the many victories and many losses she would suffer, most importantly she saw what she was put into existence for, her purpose. At the age of 20 one is never sure of themselves, so seeing all this at the time gave her some guidance, but she later thought it to be a burden since she knew when her life was going to end and what she needed to accomplish before that happened. Once back in the monastery she made her decision to take her leave, as she was of age and had the freedom to leave if she so wished. Knowing where her destiny would take her, she set out towards the ocean planet of Manaan. She found the refuge she sought amongst the native people there and was taken in at the age of 20. Mostly keeping to herself, she spent her days and nights training and thinking on what the Aing-Tii monk had shown her, the prophecy of her life and what was to come. Not accepting of this at first, she spent her time ensuring those things that were to come to pass never happened until one day she wandered into the city and fate took her by the hand of a man named An Tiarna. She knew then at this point in time, there was no stopping her life from unfolding as she had seen it. Unfortunately as she had erased most of her memories from her childhood, she did not recognize this man as her Father, even though she knew she was destined to find him, nor did he recognize her as his daughter. Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists ---- Continuing her training, she was accepted into an organization called Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists, one of the most feared factions in the Galaxy, drawing only members of devote loyalty. Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna became a true family to her. Finding neither the ideology of Sith nor Jedi fitting, they chose to define themselves strictly as Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna - Followers of The Black. She proved her loyalty over and over again to their leader, An Tiarna Dubh, and later on at the age of 22 she was selected as their Queen, personally acknowledged by An Tiarna himself. They grew closer as only warriors could, brought there by two halves of a rainbow gem that was causing a sickness within the . He was undoubtedly affected by the very same thing, so she grew curious of this happening and had some scientists look into it. Finding this could only affect another with the same genetic pattern, it was then that they realized they were Father and Daughter. He did not recognize her due to her name change and how much she had grown and she did not recognize him because she had vowed to forget her pain. The day continued to grow even more joyous when her Mother's brother, Dace, revealed himself as well. Due to those events she also gained a Godfather, Lord Nihilus. They truly were a family brought together now, the only three remaining of the House Concordia. Romanticized ---- Years later she began her hunt for an equal in battle and someone to stand by her side as King. When out on a diplomatic mission for the Warriors of the Iron Fists, she was sent to Mandalore to meet with the leader of the Mandalorians. The treaty was signed between the two factions as the Mand'alor, Cassus Fett, came to Manaan to meet the rest of the Triumvirate of the Iron Fists. Once this was taken care of, as Queen of the Iron Fists, Arhiia challenged him as Mand'alor to a ceremonial duel in honour of the newly forged alliance. The duel ended in a draw as they were nearly equal on the battlefield. Due to all these events they hit it off right away and regularly began seeing each other. After a while it appeared to them that their duties might keep them apart, but then things changed and Cassus proposed to her. After accepting, they were married a time later in a grand, elaborate ceremony held in the Temple of Shadows on Manaan. Months later their only son, Jaro Silas Fett, was born. Little did anyone know, but it was at this time that she was approached by the CIAS head operative of the NSO and asked to join them. With much hesitation she decided to, finding the work of a double agent quite fitting to her abilities. She worked for the NSO for quite some time before taking notice that it was slowly degrading, deciding to just finish it off herself in the months to come. Fulfilling the Prophecy ---- She continued her duties to Óglaigh na Iarndóideanna – Warriors of the Iron Fists as Princess as her Father led them as Ard Ri - High King. She went on to lead them to a few particularly important victories, most notably her final stand at Kashyyyk. You see, Kashyyyk was supposed to be her resting ground, the place where her life was supposed to end, or at least how she saw it 5 years ago when she flow walked with her Aing-Tii mentor. Apparently the Force works in mysterious ways. The story of Kashyyyk shall be told for a final time because surely there are many that have heard what they think is the story behind it all, but few who know the true story as it was.. Arhiia's Father wanted a way to keep an eye on an up and rising tyrant named Feral Ragnos. Feral was the epitomy of evil and the darkside if she ever saw it and being that she was a Sith at the time, this meant he was truly Sith-like in nature. The best way to keep an eye on someone who is your enemy is to stick a person on the inside, lucky her right? One night her Father and Uncle came up with a brilliant plan apparently, so they called her home to Manaan to speak with them. Their brilliant plan was to kill her to show she had no more ties to the Iron Fists and her Father. Of course they didn't tell her this then so they would get a genuine reaction. In the end they had beaten her down so hard that she dropped to my knees in front of her Father who then proceeded to behead her. Unlucky for her, but her soul was trapped in a soul gem so she wandered the netherworld and the realm of the living, not feeling, nor thinking for about a month. An old love interest of hers, Dearg, was lucky enough to catch her Uncle off guard and somehow steal her soul gem back. That night was remembered by a few all too clearly, it was stormy on the planet of Kashyyyk, the wildlife scattered from their normal routines as the darkside flooded the planet the moment she was released from that soul gem. The air hissed and shimmered with power as she entered the new clone, still thinking her family had disowned her for no reason, she was driven by her deep hatred for them. Ultimately this is what caused her marriage to Cassus to crumble as she was always away at the Kashyyyk Academy and consumed with the darkside, so dangerous that he feared for their son's life. During one of my outbursts she nearly killed him and herself then claimed to be tainted by an ancient Sith spirit, this just showed how far she had fallen and how far gone she was. She was there at first of her own free will, looking for some guidance considering how lost she was now that she thought her whole family had disowned her and left her out in the dark alone, so she became the apprentice of Feral Ragnos. At this point her husband, at the time, left with their son because he saw her unfit to be a Mother, and she probably was then. Months later she was contacted by her Father, he told her the whole story and what she was to do. Being that she was consumed so fully by this darkness, she pushed him away at first before his idea of taking Feral down grew on her. She finally looked around and saw what she had become, saw that her husband and son left because they feared her and saw that Feral was the reason for her fall. Metaphorically getting up and brushing herself off, she found the light on her own and reverted to her Aing-Tii teachings as she saw the Sith and The Black unfitting for who she had become. This is how she began walking her newly found path into the light of the Force. Making a secret trip to Manaan one night, her fleet was loaded up with baradium detonators in preparation of what was to come, this was the final event she had seen when she flow walked those many years ago. The next day was a glorious day and she spent it planting the final baradium detonators planetside before she was off to meditate for a full 12 hours. Accepting of this fate, she was more than happy to sacrifice herself to save the Galaxy from the rule of Feral, a true act of selflessness indeed. Later that night, the signal came in the form of an attack on Kashyyyk, the odds were in the favor of the Iron Fist attack forces as only a few of the Kashyyyk Sith were present to defend the planet. She began the countdown to her end as she ordered her forces to disperse themselves amongst the Kashyyyk defenses and defense fleets. The larger ships of her fleet went into the middle of the Kashyyyk forces and spiraled out to all her fighters on the outside, perfectly aligned to cause complete havoc. At this point she entered my own personal fighter and took off into the midst of the ticking time bombs that her ships had turned into, she was destined, as Admiral of her forces, to go down with them. Finally the time came and she hit the button for the fleet to deliver it's punch to the Kashyyyk forces and quickly, spiraling out, the ships exploded one by one, setting off a chain reaction. Suddenly her personal craft, a StealthX, was hit by another fighter and knocked out of range of the explosion, the shields were the only thing that had held her craft in one piece after it was hit. As she was knocked out of range, the explosion acted like a tidal wave and she rode it all the way to her Father's ship, the after effects causing everything to shudder. At this point she was confused, puzzled, and confounded as she had seen Kashyyyk as her resting ground because in order for her to cause the explosion she thought she needed to be within a certain parsec of the first detonator. Somehow the explosion happened the same time she pushed the button and the same time she was knocked out of range. So pushing those confused thoughts aside for the moment she entered the bridge of her Father's ship to celebrate as she began to set off the detonators that were planetside, area by area. First came the detonators that surrounded the Kashyyyk Academy, blowing it to dust, then came the detonators in the shadowlands, the beach, and all across the planet as she had painstakingly spent months planting them in a wide range of places when she went out every morning. This leveled the planet as the explosion of her fleet decimated the defenses, so fitting was the name she was given those many years ago by the Aing-Tii monks, the Harbinger of Justice... Bitter Redemption ---- Even though she had redeemed herself, it still was not enough in the eyes of Cassus for him to return with their son Jaro. She had hurt him beyond all feeling of pain and probably didn't deserve him back anyways, but she did deserve a second chance, that which she got from her family. She returned to the Iron Fists victoriously as their new Taoiseach Catha - Battle Chieftan and began serving them once more. The months went by and she still had no word from Cassus, then she felt a calling beyond the Outer Rim, in The Colonies. Following this calling, she was led to her homeworld of Arkania only to return to find her people starved and on the edge of life, the cities pretty much decimated and the culture all but gone. This was caused by the House of Emigre, those that had taken over after her Father had left. He thought he left the planet in good hands, but they soon came to find out they were the ones who had ordered the extermination of her Family. In a rage not long seen, as she was trying to tread the path of the light, she returned to Arkania and took back what was rightfully hers after the death of her Mother. Newly crowned Queen of Arkania, she returned the people and the planet to it's once former glory again. Upon her return to the Mid-Rim however, she was served divorce papers by her husband. Reluctantly she signed them as well as a paper that gave him full custody of their son. As much as she didn't want to do this, she figured they at least deserved some peace after what she had put them through. This was just another portion of her life that she was forced to let go of, her family. For a long while after this, lonely and feeling more than alone, despite having the rest of her family there for her, she roamed the Galaxy in search of a purpose, some greater meaning to her life as she had lived it like she was going to die that day on Kashyyyk and now had no idea of what to do with herself. She turned to friends and family while she searched, but finally it took a near death experience to wake her up and show her what she was to do with the rest of her life. Experimenting With Fire ---- The months seemed to drag on as she hopped from one thing to another, trying to figure out some new meaning to life. Friends by her side more than her family, she entertained the idea of once more finding her equal and began to date again. After a few on-off relationships with some notable people, Jak Amdala and Nekrayleaus Omega. Her relationship with Omega turned cold quite fast as the two began a volatile relationship ending in him lusting for her so much he had to kidnap her every time he wanted to see her. Her relationship with Jak ended because she couldn't take the fact that he held so much power as she did not wish to be in the public eye any longer, but rather wanted to settle down and have a family just as she had from the start. Some say this yearning for a family caused her to soften, but then again those that said that are no longer with us today. After her friend and fellow Senator, Sigilus, had died saving her life, a man was sent from the New Republic to question her on his death, this man was Benye-Cali. Not knowing her future any longer led to much confusion and puzzlement on her part as she no longer knew what to expect. This however was a Jedi Grand Master, she had never really met a Jedi until now and he was quite interesting to her, so she took a liking to him right away. Walking into the Light ---- This was another big step down the path she chose to tread as her life had suddenly been turned upside down the moment she realized she was in danger that day. Lucky for her, Benye took her in and she returned with him to the planet of Anobis where she was well protected by him and Saeon Faust. For weeks she spent her time there just exploring their Temple and reading about the Jedi in their archives. For the first time in her life she felt completely accepted by these people, the people of the Emerald Order. Soon she found herself making one of the hardest decisions of her life, she had decided to walk the path of the Jedi with the help of Saeon and Benye. Starting out as a Padawan, she found it hard at first as she was not used to the ways of the Jedi and was immediately humbled by Saeon through his teachings, although they were strict, they were what would eventually shape her into the Jedi she is now. After months of training with Saeon and Benye, they finally decided she was ready for the trials. These were yet another defining moment in her life as they were none too difficult for her to accomplish being the skilled warrior she was, but they were testing and they helped to show her that this was the path she was truly meant to walk. In passing her trials, it showed that she was ready to become a Jedi Knight and after many months of proving herself to the Emerald Order she was finally granted the title of Jedi Master. Throughout her training, a bond between Benye and herself was forged, a bond like she had never had with any other, not even her former husband. This was indeed something special if it could cause her heart to skip a beat like it did. She later found herself falling in love with him and began to give hints along the way only to have them returned. Ecstatic to know he felt the same way, she found herself falling even harder each day she was around him, but like a Jedi, she knew she must control my emotions and she did the best she could. Finally one night while they were having dinner together, he dropped to a knee and much to her shock, he proposed. Of course she could never say no and they were soon married after that. After they were married for a while they were blessed with twins, Leyla Rhiiyanna Cali and Aiden Christopher Cali. At this point in time, after becoming a Jedi, she also sought something more and found this satisfaction in the form of the Galactic Senate. Arkania had just become a sovereign nation, but was quickly thereafter accepted into Galactic New Republic with Arhiia as Senator. Her career as just a Senator didn't last long as she was elected the of Defense for the New Republic. She upheld this duty up until she cracked. Dawn of a New Era ---- They always say people never change and you just truly discover who they really are, but in Arhiia's case this statement could never be true. Something inside her eventually snapped in her time with the Jedi causing her to do a great many things one would never be able to do with a conscience, perhaps because she had lost all sense of feeling. She fled from Anobis, her husband, and friends, back to Arkania, back to the only place she truly felt at home. Here was where she dug her grave or rather her future. In a failed attempt to conduct a highly volatile Sith Spell that in the end backfired on her, perhaps because she had put so much emotion into it, made so much of her life ride on it. Regardless the accident wiped away a good portion of her memory, the past three years for sure, but also other various times in her life in which now she remembers nothing. For her it was simply as if the slate were wiped clean, giving her a new start, one in which she will have to figure out who she is once more, but perhaps give her the chance to make different choices in life now.. Category:Characters